


Hexanna: A Family Christmas in Sweden

by skylark3



Series: Hexanna New Life [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Baby Hexanna, F/M, Family, Family History, Fluff, Hexanna, Hexanna Christmas Special, Love, boat house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylark3/pseuds/skylark3
Summary: For years Henrik Hanssen has spent Christmas alone, but not anymore. Life has changed and it's all for the better.





	Hexanna: A Family Christmas in Sweden

Christmas Eve, Sweden: 

As the boat sped across the lake Roxanna pulled the sleeping child sat on her lap closer to her to keep her as warm as possible. It was cold, the ice wind stung Roxanna's face and she felt snowflakes falling onto her lips and eyelashes. She glanced over at Henrik who was sat opposite her on the other side of the boat. He was looking out across the water into the distance. Sensing her eyes on him he turned his head towards her, his mouth curving upwards into a smile. She gave him a reassuring smile back; she knew he was nervous. She was too.  


Henrik leant across and gently placed his hand on the child’s leg; his daughter Heidi Hanssen. She was thirteen months old and the absolute apple of Henrik’s eye. Roxanna's too of course, but for Henrik, well it was sometimes heart breaking to see how much he loved the child.  


Heidi's first Christmas had been spent at home, just the three of them. Still in that newborn phase of sleepless nights, long feeds and endless amounts of dirty washing. It had been a lot harder than either Henrik or Roxanna had imagined, but completely worth it. Christmas day afternoon had been spent in front of the fire; Roxanna dozing on the sofa after being up half the night feeding and Henrik sat in the arm chair cradling a sleeping Heidi, whilst quietly singing Swedish lullabies to her. It was an adventure that Henrik never thought he would experience but it had happened and he had never been happier. Now, on a snowy Christmas Eve in Sweden, another adventure awaited him.  


The boat pulled up next to the jetty and Henrik held his arm out to help his little family from the boat. Heidi still in Roxanna's arms was waking up and rubbing her sleepy little face against Roxanna's coat. Henrik picked up their luggage and felt Roxanna's gloved hand take hold of his free hand and they crunched their way through the snow towards the house. The air was crisp and smelt of pine, the bright lights from inside the wooden house in front of them acted like a beacon; nestled into the snow covered surroundings and with carefully arranged Christmas decorations it resembled a scene from a Christmas card.  


The couple walked up the steps to the veranda. There was a pause as Henrik put the suitcase down and stared at the door. “Henrik,” whispered Roxanna as she gave his hand a squeeze and sought to make eye contact with him. "Come on darling, it’s okay. Please just knock, Heidi’s getting cold," she said giving him a warm smile of encouragement. “Yes, okay,” he replied with a nod. He took in a deep breath and knocked. A few moments later the door opened and the warm air from inside the house hit them.

"Henrik, Roxanna, welcome! Come on in, you must be frozen!"  
"Maja, it so good to see you again!" Roxanna exclaimed, smiling and reaching over to hug Maja.  
"Oh Roxanna, look at her, she's beautiful!" Maja said taking in the sight of Heidi as Roxanna put her daughter down in the hall. The child tottered about on her little legs, eventually finding her balance and Maja knelt down to Heidi's height, "hello sweetie,” said Maja in a gentle voice. “Oh Roxanna, she really looks like you!" she continued looking up at the other woman. Roxanna beamed with pride as she took the child’s coat off. "I think she's going to be tall like daddy though, she's on the 90th centile!"  
"Just like Oskar then,” agreed Maja her face beaming back at Roxanna.

"Henrik" came a deeper voice now booming down the hall.  
"Nils, good to see you" said Henrik, hanging up his coat and extending his hand. "Thank you very much for inviting us."  
"You're very welcome Henrik. It’s really great you could make it,” Nils replied shaking Henrik’s hand. “I think there is someone else who would like to say hello too," he went on. Henrik peered down and emerging from behind Nils was a dark haired, bright eyed five year old wearing a cheeky, but shy grin on his face. Henrik knelt down and gave a gentle smile to the boy. Roxanna and Maja looked on.  
"Well hello there Oskar.” Henrik said softly. “Now, aren’t you turning into a fine young fellow?" Oskar beamed back and came out from behind Nil's legs, gaining in confidence.  
"And so tall too!" Exclaimed Henrik.  
"Have you bought any gifts Grandpa Henrik?" Oskar asked, the shy grin on his face widening. Henrik let out a chuckle and turned to Roxanna who was also laughing along with Maja and Nils. The joy in Henrik’s eye was evident to all.  
"Well there might be a little something in our bags. We will have to wait and see won’t we!" He teased, standing up again and patting the boy gently on the head.  
"Oskar, why don't you take Heidi through to the sitting room and show her the Christmas tree?" suggested Maja.  
"Okay Grandma" he said diligently walking over to the little girl. "Come on Heidi," he said taking her by the hand. Heidi looked up to Roxanna for reassurance.  
"Come on Heidi, Oskar is going to show us the pretty lights," said Roxanna taking hold of the little girl’s other hand as she and Oskar walked her through to the sitting room. 

Henrik watched in amazement as the three of them passed him; his three loves, altogether in this house. He felt as if the breath had been taken from him. He steadied himself by gripping the hall table and focused once again on his surroundings.  


"Well Maja. You've certainly transformed the place." Henrik complimented taking in the renovations and fresh décor that had been applied to the house. "It’s certainly very stylish." It was Henrik’s parent's boat house. Left to Maja in his father's will as gratitude for caring for him for all those years. Henrik knew Maja deserved it all, and more. She had been more of a daughter to his father than he had ever been a son. "My mother would definitely have approved. It’s never looked better."  
"Thank you Henrik. That means a lot." She was truly genuine.  


Maja was acutely aware of the memories that the house would stir up for Henrik. His mother; happy times as a child, her death. His father's death. It was one of the reasons she had initially hesitated about asking them here for Christmas. It was Nils who had encouraged her to invite Roxanna and Henrik. Nils had always been a good man; a great husband and father. So compassionate and understanding about the whole situation. He was her rock and if it hadn't been for him she would have been in that lake outside taken away by the tide just like Henrik’s mother, when Fredrik had died. Nils had saved her after Henrik had left her and he had saved her again after Fredrik.

It seemed as if Roxanna had saved Henrik too. Maja was glad Henrik had her. She had instantly liked Roxanna; they had a mutual respect and understanding for one another. If this hadn't been the case then this whole situation, this burgeoning relationship between the two couples would never have been possible. Maja had raised the idea of the Christmas invitation with Roxanna first and after a little consideration she had given her reassurance that Henrik would welcome it. It was time they all moved on. Enough tragedy and sorrow had surrounded them. Now it was time for healing, for a brighter future. It wasn't just about them anymore anyway. There was a new generation to think about. A new generation to love and to inspire. To be role models for. They had a responsibility to the young to do the right thing for them and to make sure the mistakes of the past were not repeated.

"Henrik, come through to the kitchen and I’ll prepare us all a drink." Nil's robust voice breaking the moment.  
"That sounds great. Thank you."

As they walked through the hall Henrik paused to watch Roxanna in the sitting room sat on the floor with Heidi on her lap, Oskar gleefully demonstrating the train set that was so beautifully laid out beneath the tall Christmas tree. Maja, also taking in the scene, came up beside Henrik and gently placed her hand on his arm, "he so reminds me of Fredrik at that age." She let out a deep sigh but no tears. She couldn't cry anymore tears for Fredrik. Henrik pursed his lips and placed his hand in top of Maja's giving it a gentle rub. "Oskar is a wonderful boy Maja. Thank you for sharing him with me." She nodded in acknowledgement. She knew what it meant to him.  
"Come on Henrik, let’s have that drink." She said.  
"Yes. Lets." He agreed. They smiled at one another and she linked her arm through his and led him through to the kitchen. 

****  


Later, the family, because that’s what they were, gathered together around the rustic kitchen table that was laden with traditional Swedish food. The room was warm from the wood burning cooker in the fire place and the aromas, the tastes, even the chair he was sat on reminded Henrik of the Christmas’s from his childhood that had been centred round this very kitchen. A small excitable Henrik, not that dissimilar to Oskar tonight, tugging at his mother’s skirt asking when Tomten, the Swedish Santa Claus was going to arrive with the gifts. Then Henrik’s father sweeping into the kitchen and taking his mother in his arms and kissing her before lifting Henrik up and spinning them both around the kitchen in a haze of festive joy. A moment frozen in time, destined never to last or be repeated. Sometimes Henrik doubted whether any of it had been real.  


But this moment was real, Henrik reminded himself, a smile of contentment spreading across his face as he looked over at Roxanna sat next to him with Heidi cuddled into her bosom enjoying a feed. His two beautiful girls, so real he could touch them, he thought, as he slipped his arm around Roxanna’s shoulders.  


Roxanna smiled softly at Henrik in response to his touch. She thought he looked handsome in the dim light. He still hadn't fully relaxed, but she had expected that and on the whole she thought the day was going well. She slid her hand on Henrik’s knee and gave it a squeeze for reassurance and he smiled back at her. Heidi, satisfied with her feed pulled away from Roxanna and sat herself up, her arms reaching for Henrik; "Daddy,” she chirped. Henrik beamed at her, "come on darling, come for a cuddle," he said taking her from Roxanna. He pulled her close on to his lap and placed a gentle kiss on her head taking in her milky smell as he nuzzled his face into her blonde curls.  


Henrik was flanked on the other side by Sara, Oskar's mother and her new partner Bjorn. Henrik and Roxanna had met with Sara and Oskar a few times over the last year and relationships had thawed and blossomed. Henrik approved of Bjorn too; not that he thought he had the right to offer his approval. Henrik was just grateful for being acknowledged and for being included.  


Both Heidi and Oskar were dressed in matching elf pyjamas that Roxanna had bought for them. Oskar was happily indulging in the role of chief present giver, dishing out the gifts that had been delivered to the door earlier by Tomten. “This one is for Heidi!” he screeched, excitedly pulling a beautifully wrapped gift out of the sack and running over to her and thrusting the gift in to her small hands.  
“Oh Heidi, look at this,” said Henrik. Heidi shook the gift, more interested in the crinkle of the paper and the ribbon wrapped around it than opening it.  
“Come on Heidi, open it!” insisted Oskar.  
“I thing she may need a bit of help, can you help Oskar?” Henrik asked.  
“Yes, okay I’ll do it because she is just a baby and she doesn’t know what to do,” Oskar said enthusiastically ripping the paper from the gift as Henrik held it in place.  
“Look Heidi, it’s a doll,” said Oskar dropping the paper to the ground and holding the gift up for everyone to see then thrusting it back into Heidi’s hands. It was a beautiful handmade rag doll dressed in traditional Swedish dress.  
Roxanna lent over to see, “Oh it’s beautiful,” she exclaimed, her nose and eyes creasing in a smile, then whispering a “thank you” to a smiling Maja who sat opposite her.  


“Okay then,” announced Nils as he stood up, his glass of wine in hand. “I cannot wait any longer to tuck into this amazing spread prepared for us by my beautiful wife Maja,” he said bending down to kiss Maja on the top of her head, “thank my darling. And thank you to our guests, Roxanna, Henrik and of course little Heidi for travelling such a distance to join us.”  


Henrik pushed his chair back and stood, still holding Heidi and studying her intently so he didn’t have to make eye contact with anyone else. “Well thank you Nils and Maja for inviting us and for your wonderful hospitality. To be part of your family Christmas, it really does mean the world to us,” he glanced at Roxanna and she brought her hand up to meet his, “it means the world to me”, he continued looking across at Maja, “so thank you.” He bowed his head and sat back down, drawing Heidi in closer to be him.  


Nils, still standing, raised his glass in a toast, “to family”.  
“To family,” echoed the adults, standing and raising their glasses, before sitting back down and making a start on the feast in front of them.  


****  


After an evening of good food, drink and laughter Henrik and Roxanna retired to their bedroom. It had been Henrik's bedroom when he was a child, given a modern make over by Maja with the inclusion of an ensuite. Henrik knew Maja had deliberately chosen this room for them.  


Roxanna was sat with her feet up on the window seat wearing her pyjamas and wrapped in a blanket, warming her hands around a mug of cocoa. The light of the moon shone through the window providing the only light in the room.  


Henrik sat on the edge of the bed with an arm through the bars of the cot, his giant hand engulfing Heidi's tiny hand as she slept soundly.  
"She's amazing Roxanna," he whispered gazing at his daughter.  
"She is Henrik." she agreed smiling over at him.  
"She's adapted so well to being here. I was worried she was going to be cranky and clingy but she's been so good with everyone."  
"Well it’s all been so lovely. Everyone has made such a fuss of her."  
"Yes. It’s been great," he agreed. "She's certainly taken with Oskar. And he seems to have enjoyed himself. It’s such a joy to see Roxanna."  
"I know Henrik. It is. He was delighted with your gift. He's looking forward to you teaching him chess tomorrow."  
"I hope Nills doesn't mind."  
"Oh Henrik. Why would he? Nills has been great. They all have."  
"Yes. We are very lucky."  
There was a pause as both reflected on the day. 

"Henrik you can let go of Heidi you know, she's not going anywhere." She reached her hand out to him. "Come on darling. Come and sit with me. Your cocoa is getting cold."  
He turned to her and smiled, "Ok," then stood up and bent over the cot kissing his fingers then placing them gently onto Heidi's curls.

Taking his cocoa he went over and joined Roxanna on the window seat, sitting next to her and sliding his free arm around her waist. She unwrapped herself from the blanket and flung it out over both of their laps and leant in to him. He pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head.  
"It’s beautiful here Henrik," she said, her head turning to take in the view of the lake again. The moon reflected on the water's surface as if it was a mirror and bounced back up again to light up the snow-capped scenery.  
"Hmm." He agreed. "I used to sit here with my mother waiting for the first flurry of snow," he said quietly looking out across the lake.  
"Oh Henrik," she sighed, placing her free hand on his lap. "Has being here brought back painful memories for you?"  
"No, not really," his lips turning upwards slightly. "It’s been more about creating new memories. New memories with the people that matter now." He kissed the side of her head again. "I couldn’t have come here without you Roxanna and I thank you for that. I really do."  
She leant up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Henrik Hanssen."  
"I love you too Roxanna Hanssen." He said pulling her back for more kisses.  
Eventually she pulled back from him, "come on, it’s time for bed. Well for me at least. I know a certain little lady who is going to be awake again in a few hours demanding milk." She quipped, a weary look on her face.  
"Indeed," he smiled. "You go darling. I’m just going to sit here a little longer."  
"Okay my love." she said clambering over him then pausing for a moment as she sat on his lap to give him a slow, lingering good night kiss. He held her hand and watched her walk away, not letting go of her hand until she was no longer within his reach.

Henrik sat looking out across the lake for at least an hour before joining his wife in bed. The day had been overwhelming and he needed to process it in his mind before he could sleep.  


For years Henrik had spent his Christmas alone. Mostly he would work, and although he was usually surrounded by friendly, well-meaning colleagues there was always the inevitable silence at the end of the day when he would return to his house, alone. His own doing, he knew that. His inability and unwillingness to let anyone close, precipitated by the events that had taken place in this very house. Now, he felt as if he had almost come full circle, back to those early days of his childhood when love and hope was seemingly in abundance. Glancing over at the sleeping forms of Roxanna and Heidi he wiped a tear away from his cheek.  


Climbing into bed next to Roxanna, he could feel the warmth radiating from her body and he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her body and nuzzling his face into her neck. “Merry Christmas Roxanna,” he whispered into her hair. Sleepily, she turned her body around to face him and sought out his face with her hand, stroking his cheek and pulling him closer to kiss him on the lips. “Merry Christmas Henrik. I love you,” she whispered quickly falling back to sleep in his arms. “I love you too,” he said kissing her on the forehead then drifting off into his own sweet dreams.


End file.
